


Beauty Is In the Eye of the Beholder

by obidalanetwork_archivist



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Complete, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-12
Updated: 2008-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist
Summary: Summary: Obi-Wan and Amidala must disguise themselves when they escape to hide the children, but how will they disguise themselves . . .?
Collections: Obidala Network





	Beauty Is In the Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Obidala Network](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Obidala Network’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile).  
> Disclaimers: I don't own Star Wars, and as much as I'd like to, I don't.  
> Author's Note: This just came to me. I was surfing the net at some great Ewan pics . . . Um, anyway, this just hit me like lightning, and so I'm not sure what will come of it. You've been warned!  
> Dedication: This is dedicated to André. I highly doubt you will ever find this, but I want you to know that I miss you. Boston is a long ways from here, and I want you to know that you've left an impression on my life that only God Himself could do. Loving you Always and Forever . . . CR.

Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder  
by: Theed

Amidala shuttered as she sat in the thinly cushioned whicker chair. Her lavishly dark hair tumbled down her back and shoulders, covering her shaking body. She ran her slender fingers through her cascading curls, wondering how long she had let it grow.

"Are you ready?" Obi-Wan asked her. He set his heavy hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Remind me again why this has to be done," she whispered in the darkness of her bedroom. Her dark eyes hit the floor; she wouldn't even look into his face.

"It must be done for your safety. We must be in disguise, and the less noticeable we are, the better it will be." His words flowed through her, and she felt the calmness come with it. "We are doing it for the children, Amidala."

She felt his robes sway into her side as he knelt beside her. Obi-Wan already did his part to disguise himself. For the past few weeks, he grew out his beard. For so many years, he had trimmed it back, keeping it within neat boundaries. She lifted her hand and drug it down the long, scraggily beard. He let his hair grow out too. It was now shoulder length, and she could hardly remember what he had looked like as a clean-shaven man.

"I know this is hard for you," he soothed, "but what else can we do?"

She stared at him. She only recognized him by his eyes, cool and gentle. He spoke the truth. Nothing else could be done. He had played his part in disguising himself. Now it was her turn.

The Queen nodded her head as a rush of fear soared through her. "I know that it must be done, but, I just don't understand . . ."

He cupped her face into his easy hands. "Ami, you know that I wouldn't do this to you if I didn't think it would be necessary. Trust me."

A tear fell from her glassy eyes. "I trust you, Obi-Wan," she spoke breathlessly.

He rose from his feet and clasped the scissors in his hand. Carefully, he took hold of one of her long, chestnut locks. Drawing the scissors upward, he snipped the lock close to her scalp. A small cry arose from her mouth as she heard the swift slice of the metal. Obi-Wan was reluctant, but he continued.

Through the stillness of the room, only the sound of the clipping scissors could be heard. Amidala twisted the fabric of her royal blue gown in her hands. Silent tears splashed, but she didn't care. Her eyes focused on the floor as little by little, it piled up with her thick hair.

She shut her eyes. Flashes played through her head of the key points in her life. Never had she imagined that it would all end up like this. Anakin had left her. War sounded from high and low that echoed through the stars of the galaxy. Two children slept in a crib fashioned by Obi-Wan's hands in the same room. Now, she would have to make an escape with them and Obi-Wan. The knocking of boots brought her mind back to reality. Obi-Wan knelt by her.

"Are you finished?" she squeaked.

He nodded. "Yes, but first I must, um . . ." he trailed off.

"What?" she asked. She could tell that he wanted to say something important to her but he couldn't find the words. "What do you want to say? Just say it, Obi-Wan."

His sad eyes met hers. "Close your eyes," he instructed.

Confusion filled her. "Why?"

"Do you trust me?" he voiced. His words seemed so tender in her ears.

Swiftly, she closed them. In the next few seconds, she couldn't explain what she felt. A sharp burning ripped through her, but soon followed a gingered coolness.

"Open them."

Her eyes snapped open as Obi-Wan looked at her longingly. In his palm he held a looking glass.

"Let me see," she inquired.

He held up the glass revealing her reflection. The Queen gasped as her fingers went to her face. Her hands trailed over welting wrinkles and a partly misshapen jaw. Her hair was cut so short she knew that it couldn't even be combed. Tears fell into her hands as she covered her face from him.

"Ami," he soothed, placing an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm ugly," she sobbed. "I don't even want you to see me."

The Jedi took his hands and caressed her face, bringing her hands downward. He looked into her eyes and smiled. "You will always be beautiful to me."

Her lower lip trembled as she flung her arms around him. He squeezed back tightly. "I hate you, you know,” she half laughed.

"I know, but we can't make any mistakes, you and I. Too much is at risk."

She pulled away and kissed his forehead. "I think we shall be the most handsome couple to vacation on Tatooine," she said through tears.

He smiled through is ragged beard. "Come," he sounded, taking her hand. "Let's get our passports."


End file.
